


Game Undeniably Gone Too Far But I Don't Hate You

by levibes



Series: random shizaya one shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Confessions, I really did ;-;, M/M, Raijin Days, Renaishizaya, fluff???, i mean i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idfk<br/>Writing fluff is too hard<br/>I cri evrytim ಥ_ಥ</p>
<p>For fluffy shizaya month<br/>aka this month cx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Undeniably Gone Too Far But I Don't Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is A LOT longer than I had planned.  
> I literally only wanted to write a short 500 word one shot.  
> But then this was born....  
> And idk if it's even good ;-;
> 
> Again, writing fluff is too hard...  
> and idk if I did it right ╥﹏╥
> 
> Oh, thanks a shitload to Dayonna for helping me edit at the last minute <3

'Ah, what a beautiful day.' Shizuo smiled, looking down from his classroom window, enjoying the scenery that Ikebukuro gave out which was unusually calm. 'Perfect to go on the roof and eat the candy Kasuka gave me.' He thought, instead of paying attention to class and focusing on the lesson.

The teacher kept prattling about math this and equation that, but Heiwajima Shizuo couldn't seem to care.

For Heiwajima Shizuo was blissfully peaceful for the first time in a long time.

Surely, the sun was out and bright. The sky was clear except for a few stubborn clouds. The sounds of birds singing were heard, like every other nice morning. Honestly, the day was perfect. Perhaps, too perfect.

He was in a particularly good mood. No arguments, no fighting, and most importantly, _no Izaya_ for a whole week. He thought this was a good thing, considering he didn’t have to go on a rampage because of the shit that Izaya stirs up, along with him jumping and running around like a fucking flea, infuriating the blond so much because he was never able to catch him.

He did, however, feel a tiny speck of loneliness with each day that passed and Izaya's desk was just a desk with no Izaya. He quickly shoved that feeling deeply inside of him, unknowingly shoving it into his heart.

The bell for lunch time rang and right away, Shizuo stood up, frightening some of the other students; not that the blond noticed. Though, he did notice Shinra was absent after all this time in class due to the lack of said male running up to him and start his bickering about his future wife, Cecilia or someshit like he does everyday.

He shrugged and made his way through the door calmly, and closed it behind him without slamming it, for the first time since the third year had started.

Right when Shizuo walked out the classroom, the students exhaled in relief, actually thinking Shizuo was about to explode on them. However, he didn't and they were admittedly intrigued at how Shizuo had been living up to his name these last couple of days. He had been so uncharacteristically quiet and collected the entire class period this whole week. It of course made them anxious but very ironically, it was good to see Heiwajima being so quiet and peaceful.

Good for him. They would think, smiling as they went on to eat their lunches without a care, ignorant to the calamity brewing right underneath their noses. All of a sudden, the door slid open, every head turning to the sound. Their gleeful eyes instantly going huge with dread, cold sweat forming on their foreheads as their eyes met an excitement-filled, crimson pair and a trademark smirk, sending chills down their spines; for the storm had finally begun.

"Good morning everyone ~!" Izaya exclaimed in a overly friendly sing song voice, his eyes scanning the room for a certain blond with a short temper. Unfortunately for him, he was nowhere to be found, making him frown. He frowned even more as his classmates kept eating their food quietly, ignoring his greeting.

"Ah, so cruel, my favorite class is ignoring me." He fakely pouted, but almost immediately it turned into a grin, "But I don't mind at all ~! You guys aren’t the ones I’m looking for anyways. Oh, but please do tell me where my lovely and angry monster went. It's been a week since I last saw him and I'm sure he misses me."

"He's not here today." A frail voice muttered, not wanting to reveal where Shizuo was, knowing Izaya would most definitely ruin the blond's day and everyone's peace. They knew it wasn’t a good idea to hide information from Izaya but they really believed it was for a good cause.

Izaya's eyes narrowed at the direction of the voice. He didn't know who said it but he did know it was nothing but an absolute lie.

"Ah, so selfish. Lying so I wouldn't provoke the beast." He chuckled. "I know he's here, you know? I know everything about that beast. Well, bye bye and thank you all for nothing." He spoke to no one in particular before closing the door once again.

The students just sighed in relief but then proceeded to cry for their peace had been disrupted and others prayed for the safety of their lives.

Izaya skipped around the school's rather wide hallways, eyes focused on spotting the fake blond. He took a sharp turn but instantly stopped himself and backed up a bit as he saw a flash of blond hair in the corner of his eye. He turned to the direction, confirming it was in fact the brute he had been looking for. A smile played on his lips as he walked up to the blond, though not too close. He wanted to surprise his most hated enemy.

Shizuo was finally heading upstairs to the school's rooftop after purchasing a box of juice. He wanted milk but for some reason there was none left, what a pity he thought. At the same time, he had also started to feel sick, like something bad was about to happen. Which wasn’t normal for him so he just decided to ignore it, because the day was beautiful and there was no Izaya to ruin it. Or so he truly believed.

He smiled as he opened the door leading to the rooftop, a gentle breeze instantly blowing his way, flowing through his blond hair as he walked out. He let the door close and walked into the warm sunlight, taking a seat on the ground as he drank his apple juice.

Izaya secretly followed Shizuo, a sly smirk set on his lips as he opened the door and walked closer to him before the door closed shut. His smirk grew, thinking of what reaction Shizuo would get once he saw him. He suppressed a chuckle as he walked around the male, and quietly took a seat across from the blond.

As if on que, the blond's features changed and it wasn’t pleasant. At least not to anyone sane. But Orihara Izaya could be anything _but_ sane. His eyes narrowed, pupils filled with rage, the amber in his eyes darkening as his eyebrows started furrowing and his lips twisting into a foul snarl. He let out a low growl as he started to ball his hands into fists, the apple juice carton that was left in one of his hands getting squished merciless. Upon seeing this, Izaya's eyes narrowed along with Shizuo's yet they were glinted with playfulness, which irritated the blond to no end.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! I just dropped by to tell you I'm back ~" Izaya finally spoke up, his smirk unwavering as he scooted closer. "Ne, did you miss me?? Please tell me you missed me… I missed you quite a lot you know."

Shizuo counted backwards from ten in his head his eyes closed and placed the now strangled apple juice carton down. His tense shoulders and clenched fists relaxing along with his facial features as he finally reach one. He slowly opened his eyes, shrugging as he pulled out a lollipop from his blazer's pocket. He felt good. He was successfully able to calm down and not let Izaya mess up his now only _nearly_ perfect day.

"No, not really. Actually, I was enjoying myself without you." Shizuo replied, unwrapping the wrapper from the candy.

Izaya couldn't help to let a laugh erupt from him. He really tried to suppress it because it was so childish and really immature to laugh at the way Shizuo had worded his honest statement.

Shizuo sat there dumbfounded, but decided to look away from the crazed teen, his eyebrows twitching at the annoyance of Izaya's loud and obnoxious laugh.

Finally, Izaya stopped and began heaving as he rubbed his aching stomach.

"Well, seems like Shizu-chan is actually an open pervert. I honestly thought you'd be a closed pervert." Izaya smirked, his eyes still watery from his earlier laughing session.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shizuo asked, laying back down on the ground, an arm behind his head. Izaya crept closer, slightly looming over him.

"You enjoy yourself without me." He drawled out the word ‘enjoy’, his eyebrows wiggling in a funny and obviously insinuating way.

Shizuo's eyes widen and he almost choked on his lollipop as he instantly sat up, taking the sweet round sugary treat out of his mouth, now understanding what the perverted flea was impling. Gasping for air as Izaya cracked up again, Shizuo's cheeks glowed pink in embarrassment.

"Y-You know what I meant, you damned flea!" Shizuo sputtered out, gripping on the lollipop stick harshly.

Izaya nodded and let out a fake pout, "I'm now jealous." He replied, still laughing and falling back until his back hit the warm ground of the roof top.

Shizuo huffed, looking away as he tried to calm himself with trying to eat his candy once again. "You're a bastard, Izaya." He mumbled before popping the red candy into his mouth.

Izaya sighed contently as he stopped his laughing. He sat up and boldly leaned on Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo tensed but surprisingly didn't push him away.

‘‘Ne, give me some.’’ Izaya mumbled absentmindedly, his eyes glued on the red lollipop as Shizuo swirled his tongue around it.

Shizuo took the lollipop completely into his mouth, shaking his head, giving a childishly yet smug grin.

Izaya pouted, and tackled the blond, pushing him down and climbing over him. He pinned the blond's arms above his head, taking Shizuo by complete and utter surprise. Although Shizuo could easily turn the tables, he decided he actually like the new and playful Izaya. Playful as in a child-like way and not in a psycho's enjoyment of destroying lives.

Izaya was amazed that Shizuo didn't throw him off and instead kept grinning at him, the lollipop stick poking out of his now bright red lips.

Izaya found himself giggling a bit as he leaned closer to Shizuo's face, his bangs tickling the blond's forehead. "Aren't you going to fight me off?" He asked with a tilt of his head and eyes dancing with curiosity, hesitantly sitting on Shizuo's stomach.

Shizuo swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth before speaking. "I ont ink I wont o." He replied, the lollipop in his mouth breaking his speech, making it somewhat difficult to understand.

"You don't think you want to?" Izaya asked, not sure if he understood the protozoan's words.

Shizuo nodded, still grinning and Izaya sat up, sighing helplessly.

"I just want a little." Izaya explained, two of his fingers grabbing onto the lollipop's stick, still in Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo conceded and opened his mouth a little, Izaya being able to pull out the lollipop. Smiling in victory, Izaya took the lollipop into his own mouth and climbed off the blond.

"I thought you didn't like sweets." Shizuo voiced, sitting up as he watched Izaya suck on the candy, his face contorting into disgust.

"I hate them." Izaya replied, handing Shizuo the lollipop back.

Shizuo scrunched up his face as he looked at the red lollipop, glistening with the flea's saliva. "I don't want it. You've contaminated it with your flea germs. Throw it away." He said, pointing to a conveniently placed trash can next to the door.

Izaya shook his head, pushing the lollipop closer to Shizuo's face. "You have to at least lick it one more time." Izaya explained very vaguely.

"No." Shizuo scoffed, looking away like a spoiled brat being forced to eat his vegetables.

Izaya's exhaled tiredly, "Shizu-chan, look at me and say something."

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned to face Izaya again, "Say wha--"

Izaya took that opportunity to shove the red lollipop in Shizuo’s mouth, making the teen coughed uncontrollably.

"You--!" Shizuo pulled the lollipop from his mouth and inhaled sharply, his lungs desperate for air. Once he was able to breathe the right way, he began to spit, trying to get Izaya’s germs out of his mouth; the sickeningly sweet candy was now tainted and no longer fit to eat.

"I didn't mean to make you choke, honestly!" Izaya tried to explain, trying to make it seem sincere but couldn't stop laughing at Shizuo's choking.

The blond glared at him, throwing the lollipop angrily across the roof top.

"Ah, what a waste." Izaya mumbled, his eyes following the candy that shattered into pieces as it impacted with the pavement. "But, at least I got what I wanted."

Shizuo kept glaring at Izaya, "That's the second time you make me choke, you fucking flea. Was that what you wanted?!"

Izaya shook his head, looking back to Shizuo, "You'd most likely not believe me but, no, it wasn't. All I wanted was a kiss." He stated boldly, a crooked smile forming in his lips as he pulled up his knees to his chest just to rest his elbows on top.

Shizuo's cheeks flushed pink to red in half a second. "I d-didn't kiss you!" He stuttered nervously, his eyes tearing away from Izaya's intense yet gentle gaze.

"Well, not directly but, rather indirectly." Izaya explained, staring at Shizuo's flustered state in amusement. "You licked the lollipop first, then I did, and lastly you licked it again. That was an indirect kiss."

Shizuo's face heated up even more as Izaya chuckled, scooting closer to him, laying his head against Shizuo's arm, looking up at him with flirtatious eyes.

‘‘Shizu-chan, don't tell me that was your first kiss!’’ Izaya teased, a finger poking Shizuo's red cheek in a rather carefree manner. It would be obvious that the blond had kissed once or twice. Sure, he was a monster, but he was a monster with a very attractive face. But by the looks of it, that wasn't the case.

"S-So what if it was." Shizuo sputtered, smacking Izaya's hand away.

Izaya didn't even feel the sharp sting on his hand after it being slapped, his mind focused on what Shizuo had just said.

"It wasn't even…a direct…kiss." He whispered lowly, mostly to himself. "Does that mean you've never ever ever _ever_ kissed someone?" He asked, eyes widened as he leaned closer to Shizuo.

Shizuo tried to back away but that didn’t help him at all. It only caused Izaya to move closer each time Shizuo backed away, their noses eventually bumping into each other faintly.

Shizuo's breathing hitched as Izaya's became heavier, their eyes never looking away from each other's.

"Can I…?" Izaya started with a hush whisper, his eyes quickly glancing to Shizuo's lips. Was it really wrong to take advantage of his arch nemesis as to steal his first kiss??

Shizuo noticed and found himself nodding before actually thinking over what they were getting into. Their noses brushing against each other’s again before he tilted his own head to the side and firmly press his lips against Izaya's.

Shizuo closed his eyes as he nervously moved his lips, his trembling hands reaching out to pull Izaya closer and eventually on top of his lap. Izaya complied, his eyes fluttering closed as well as his arms worked its way wrapping around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo didn't know what the hell he was thinking to be kissing the fucking flea, but…he didn't not like it.

Izaya had never kiss nor been kissed, but it was obvious Shizuo was a really bad kisser. And yet, that didn't stop the butterflies finding their way in his stomach and his cheeks flushing pink. Shizuo's lips would move hesitantly and too softly, making Izaya have to take the lead. Although he had no experience, he had learned a bit by reading about it but to finally be able to perform such act and with his supposedly worst enemy made him even more nervous.

He grazed his teeth across Shizuo's lower lip before propping his tongue into his mouth, and swiping it across Shizuo's teeth. Shizuo understood what Izaya was trying to tell him and hesitantly opened his mouth, his tongue also darting out and into Izaya's mouth. Izaya moaned unintentionally finding the kiss really pleasing. His fingers tangled into blond locks as Shizuo kept moving his lips and tongue along with Izaya's, sucking on his upper and lower lips occasionally, learning how to kiss rather quickly. Izaya sucked on Shizuo's tongue, the blond letting out a low groan.

Izaya pulled away, his and Shizuo's eyes opening lazily and their breathing was hard. Izaya smiled as he ran one of his fingers across Shizuo's bottom lip that was glistening with saliva, finding it rather attractive.

"I honestly can't believe Shizu-chan decided to give me his lip's virginity." He mumbled, snaking his arms underneath Shizuo's shoulder's and around his torso. Shizuo just grunted in response and looked away, trying to process what had happened and was actually still happening. Hesitantly, Izaya moved forward and embraced his favorite, and only beast. He rested his head against said beast's chest, his ear right above his rapidly beating heart, hearing each thump he had caused. He couldn't help a smile form on his face, everything feeling so surreal but pleasing, like an enchanting yet fleeting dream he never wanted to wake up from.

Shizuo's arms wrapped around Izaya and ran his fingers up and down Izaya's spine, bumping with each crevice.

Izaya carelessly giggled and squirmed, the action tickling him.

"So, Izaya is ticklish huh?" Shizuo asked with a smug grin, as he stopped the motion. Izaya froze automatically, his eyes going wide with fear. One, fear of being found out and two, fear of what was undeniably going to happen to him. He hastily tried to wiggle his way out of Shizuo's grasp, but Shizuo only held tighter and laughed at the angry look Izaya gave him. It was nice to see a new side to the flea other than his annoying ass smirk.

"Let go, don't you dare tickle me, brute." Izaya firmly stated, his hands pushing Shizuo away by the chest. Shizuo only shook his head and before Izaya knew it, the blond pushed him down but caught his head before it could hit the ground and most likely cause him a concussion. Izaya found his heartbeat increasing like crazy again as Shizuo loomed over him this time. The sun's rays made Shizuo's blond hair look like gold and shine rather beautifully.

"Such a shame you have such a pretty face when you're such a pain in the ass." Shizuo seemed to have insulted the teen as he leaned closer to the male, their lips only inches apart. "And yet somehow, I've been completely captivated." He added in a whisper, as he tried to hide his cheeks going red in color.

Izaya moved his eyes to look up to him and his whole face instantly flushed red, eyes widening with disbelief.

"Y-You're lying." He finally spouted, his eyes narrowing and eyebrows scrunching together in slight anger. Did Shizu-chan understand how cruel he was being for playing with his deeply hidden feelings and lie to him so easily?!?

"Wouldn't you like that?" Shizuo muttered, leaning closer until the small gap was closed, his lips molding with Izaya's. Shizuo swiped his tongue across the other male’s lower lip and Izaya gasped a bit in surprise. Shizuo took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Izaya's mouth and met with his tongue once again.

Izaya blushed as he felt Shizuo's strong arms hold him like he was his actual lover and cared for him so much and dearly. His heart felt like it was being suffocated because that wasn't the case at all.

Izaya decided to play a game, and unexpectedly Shizuo played along, but the game had undeniably gone too far. Izaya pushed Shizuo away and Shizuo looked straight at him, his eyes darker than usual before sitting back up.

"We've gone too far." Izaya muttered, avoiding Shizuo's glare. The silence that formed between them was heavy and awkward.

"Ah, you're the worst, you know?" He chuckled sadly, "But I'm not lying Izaya." He uttered, "I know we aren't on the best of terms, fuck. We aren't even friends. You're my fucking enemy damn it. But I can't help but…" Shizuo's face contorted in both anger but also pain, his hand going up to his chest above his heart and grabbing a fistful of his teal uniform jacket.

"Here. It hurts because I want you…I…want you to be….m-mine. All this time, throwing shit and death threats to you was all a diversion. It was for me to give up on you and also for you to never know that…fuck, I-I love you, flea." He mumbled, his cheeks growing red as he finally confessed after a long time of harboring and hiding his true feelings.

Izaya sat up hastily, staring at Shizuo as if he had just killed someone.

Shizuo looked away, "I know you would never though. You hate me. I'm nothing but a damned monster who shouldn't even be able to love."

Izaya found himself crawling closer, his hands cupping Shizuo's face and pulling him to look at him. Shizuo didn't treat this as a game at all. He was being serious and sincere. But Izaya was playing around and because of that, Izaya had caused him pain. Not mentally like he always enjoyed to inflict, but emotionally. In his heart, where Izaya was also hurting, all because of his stupid pride.

"…..I'll be yours if you'll be mine." He finally replied after a long silence; a small curve adorning at his lips.

It was now Shizuo's turn to look at Izaya as if he'd kill someone.

"W-What?" He stuttered, cheeks going redder with each second that passed as Izaya kept looking into his eyes with gentle carmine eyes, so foreign to Shizuo.

Izaya leaned closer, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose against Shizuo's. Shizuo was confused but smiled, finding it kind of cute and innocent. So very unlike for both of them.

"I want you too, idiotic protozoan." Izaya replied, pulling back, giving Shizuo a small grin. Izaya really couldn't say the 'L' four letter word that carried way too much…yet. "But keep in mind that it's not going to be easy." He sighed, "We're very different and…well, we hate ea-- or well, I guess we l-lo-- I-I mean, l-like? e-each other?" He couldn't stop a blush spread across his cheeks, his hands all fidgety and sweaty as he gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, I really don't know Shizu-chan… I mean… If this doesn't work out… I don't think I could handle it. I've also been convincing myself that what I felt for you was hatred not l-love all because of my pride and for a really long time…" Izaya started to trail off at the end, his gaze also trailing away from Shizuo's gaze. His amber eyes so warm and loving and Izaya honestly couldn't handle it. He had become accustomed to eyes filled with white seething rage and he wasn't ready for such a drastic change.

Shizuo chuckled, causing Izaya to look at him again. Although it was just a small chuckle it was absolutely endearingly gentle and low and Izaya fell in love with it right away. Hearing a small laugh instead of hatred filled words come out of his mouth almost made Izaya tear up. "Well, we'll just go with the flow and work shit out if it gets ugly, because I'm not planning on letting you go so easily after yearning for you for so long." Shizuo replied, his hand pulling Izaya closer by his chin, moving in to kiss the flea he _finally_ was able to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
